Devil Bats' Fan Day with Mamori
by Botansama3000
Summary: The Devil bats are famous throughout Deimon. But why oh why is Mamori delivering other fan girls’ gifts to even the devilish quarterback? Bring out the flamethrowers! Rated a bit higher for a kiss and the usual Hiruma language


**Fan Day**

Summary…

The Devil bats are famous in Deimon. But why oh why is Mamori delivering fangirls' gifts for the devilish quarterback? Bring out the flamethrowers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. If I did, it would definitely be Hiruma Mamo, not just hints. Kekeke. I'm holding out a lot of hope, though.

Inspired by the episode where Juumonji receives lots of bentos from his fangirls. Italics for characters' thoughts.

I made a boo boo posting this, so I ended up reposting my other fic.  Posting is something I need getting used to. Comments and constructive criticism highly appreciated.

************

It was one of those days again. She waited as the girls approached her with their offerings. Three of the bentos looked like they were for Juumonji-kun, while that new manga definitely looked Togano-ish. Her eyebrow raised an inch. The gigantic cake box that pigtailed girl was carrying could only be for Kurita. She had to hide a smile.

Being the manager of the now-popular football team definitely had its high moments, she thought and playing cupid for lovestruck girls who were too shy to approach the older or more aloof players was one of them.

"Mamori-san!" the one carrying the manga seemed very nice.

"Hai. What can I do for you?" she gave an encouraging smile.

"Anou, we saw you're the manager of the football team from TV, so, well, I—I was wondering if you could give this to Togano-san for me?"she blushed and hopefully held out the manga.

She smiled reassuringly. "Of course, I can get this to him during the noon break."

"Really?" the more outspoken girl she remembered during cooking class piped in. "In that case, could you also get this bento to Juumonji-san, please, Mamori-chan?"

The rest of them flocked in and she gave her assurances that she will get their offerings to the boys. They gave their thanks and left happily. At last there were only two.

"Mamori-san? They were both somewhat pretty juniors of Sena's age who she vaguely recognized as new additions to the honors club.

"Nani?" she smiled.

"Could you give this to Hiruma-sempai, please?" they spoke up at once, handing her a beautifully wrapped bento and a red, heart-shaped package.

She blinked, taken aback. "To Hiruma-kun?" she repeated, eyeing the girls. This was a first. The fan mail and things Hiruma got (and which she tried not to bother with) seemed to be from the more brazen types and were given or sent directly to him—no timid waif for the devilish leader, they seemed to think.

But so far, none of the girls seemed to have succeeded in diverting his heart or any of his attention from football, threats and guns. _And these ones seem altogether different from the usual. Good girls…_

She knew a good girl might be a good influence on the devilish teen, as the storybooks and movies went. But at the mere thought of him being with one of them, a throbbing ache began in her forehead and she had to wonder at the clenching at her gut.

"Hai." The bespectacled one spoke up. "He was great the time he played with Oujou. I hope you will get this to him for me, since you guys at the football club seem pretty close." she said hopefully.

"O-Of course," she said with some difficulty. A football-sized lump seemed to be stuck in her throat "I'll try to get the both of these to him too."

They bowed low. "Thanks again! And if you could tell us more about the things he likes to eat, that'd be so great, too! Ja ne!" and they were also off. She eyed the things with little enthusiasm, sudde nly grateful that lunch was still hours away.

*************

"Mamori-swaaaan!!!!We saved a seat for youuuu!!!!" Monta's high-pitched greeting could be heard throughout the field as he swooped to her side, followed by her Sena. Always the kindest, he got the packages she was carrying from her arms. She smiled at him in thanks.

"Shut up baka monkey, and eat your lunch!" Kuroki grumbled.

"Ever since the death march, the football team had steadily grown closer and they now took their lunches together quite often. To her surprise, Hiruma also frequently joined, followed closely by Kurita and Musashi. Lunch hour would sometimes be play card drill period. When tests came up, it sometimes became 'tutoring time,' when she, Yukimitsu and Hiruma (well, mostly with his threats and assortment of weapons) helped the others to study.

Sometimes, they would just be silent together and enjoy the rest time for their aching muscles. It was then that she would take an almost maternal pride at the amazing change in the team, especially in her own Sena—Eyeshield 21, that is.

During their quiet moments, she also caught herself observing the control tower from hell quite often. In spite of the fights that tended to crop up whenever Hiruma would annoy her, she found it more interesting, and never, ever boring when the quarterback was around. She would sometimes see him looking at her, too; not with his usual challenging smirk, but with a thoughtful glance that changed whenever he noticed her looking back.

"Took you long enough," Hiruma said, not looking at her, but she noticed he did not touch his own lunch until she arrived.

"Cleaning duties," she explained. She unwrapped her own bento. "Mm, I have American food--- spicy barbecue chicken wings!"

She looked surprised, then annoyed as Hiruma reached over and stole a piece. "Ha! Couldn't wait, could you? Anyway, I brought plenty for everyone."

He shrugged as he licked his thumb and she found herself swallowing involuntarily.

"Waiting is for slowpokes," he cackled, as the others crowded around her to get a piece.

When she had served everyone, she produced the other packages. "Wait up a bit, I also have some stuff the girls wanted to give you." She gave them a wink. "It's fan day again!"

She started with the insanely large package. "Here you go, Kurita-kun," she said encouragingly as the very red lineman got up to get his cake and murmured his thanks. The rest followed, all to the accompaniment of smirks and hoots.

"Sorry, Taki-kun," you don't seem to have any for you today. Let's just wait and see tomorrow, ne?"she told their over-eager tight end.

"Hai, let's hope for another idiot. Kekekeke!!" Hiruma cackled, joining the others' merriment while Taki slunk off. She threw him a withering glare, resisting the urge to scold.

Her stomach tightened when she noticed she was down to the last two gifts. "Ano, Hiruma-Kun…" She reached out to give him the packages. "They told me to give this to you."

A small gasp went out from the group. "But aren't you two-- "Suzuna started before a hand was placed over her mouth by a frightened Sena.

Musashi quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

Hiruma blinked, but after a moment he sniffed disinterestedly. "Go give that to someone who cares."

Mamori felt annoyed, but very relieved. "Um, well, they're nice girls and they'd be awfully disappointed." She hesitated but went on, feeling it was her duty.

"The—the least you could do is take these," she said, still holding the packages in front of him.

He stared at her for a moment. "You're getting noisy again. All right, fucking manager." he said, slowly taking the packages. His long fingers brushed hers and she was unable to look away from his slitted eyes.

_If that's what you want…._ "I'll get to these later."

"Ok…" She was taken aback by his easy acquiescence when she fully expected him to be his usual argumentative self. She didn't know what to say and her cheeks became warmer. He put the packages by his laptop and continued eating his lunch.

Wanting to break the silence, the Ha-ha brothers started a scuffle match. They soon diverted the attention of the others, although Mamori was quieter than usual the rest of the break.

******************************

She found it hard to concentrate on her classes that afternoon. Her mind kept going back to Hiruma's gaze, and the guilt she felt that instant. _As if I'm betraying myself... _

_ But why? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything,__ her mind argued. __Besides, it's not like that will happen__,__ seeing how we always end up fighting or getting annoyed with each other…. __Her stomach plummeted with the thought. All in all, she was very glad when classes finally ended. With some nervousness at seeing the quarterback again, she began walking to the devil bat clubhouse. _

"Rina-chan, guess what? Kaname said she saw him with your chocolates! She heard the girl in front of her exclaim.

"Honto? Im glad! I hope Hiruma-kun likes them," the girl beside her said, beaming. "It's not the season for it, but I thought it'd be a victory gift."

"Well, I'm glad, I guess. He still terrifies me, though. Hehehehe." She poked the girl in the ribs. "Tell him not to use that notebook he has on the modeling class, ne?"

The girl giggled. Mamori noticed she was the one with glasses. "I'm still a bit frightened, too, but bad boys are so irresistibly hot! I'm glad I asked Mamori-san to give it—told you it's impossible, she can't be his girlfriend!" They turned another corridor, and their chatter soon faded into the distance.

She seethed indignantly, cheeks going red. To think she actually thought that was a nice girl! And Hiruma was not a bad boy. He was the baddest of the bad, and so much more. He was strong, highly intelligent, kind (in his own way)…. She stopped, feeling she was in dangerous waters.

Now she was sounding worse than the girls, as if, as if….No. After all, the girl said it herself. _She couldn't be_.

Still blushing, she got out her keys and opened the door to the clubhouse.

…To reveal the sight of Hiruma. She stopped at the doorway.

He was seated with his feet on the table as always, balancing the laptop on his thighs and with a gun handily nearby. Cerberos was beside his chair, and the dog appeared to be chewing on something.

And on the table… She felt a spurt of jealousy as Hiruma took one chocolate ball from the heart-shaped container. Grimacing, he popped it into his mouth.

"But I thought you didn't like sugary things, Hiruma-kun…" she didn't realize she had said it out loud. He looked up quizzically.

"Damn manager." he said, seeing her. "Like the Hellest part of HELL I don't." He took another piece and swallowed almost painfully.

"Then why are you eating these?" she asked, taking the seat beside him. They looked delicious, she had to admit, and wondered why Hiruma made all those faces when he ate.

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "Fucking manager," he only said, then turned to his computer again.

"Hiruma-kun? "she repeated, looking at him.

Below, Cerberus barked and walked away. He didn't seem to like what he had been eating, from all the leftovers. _The bento,_ she realized, as she saw the wrapping on the table.

He looked sideways at her. After a long moment, he spoke up. "You said to eat the damn things," She almost drew back at the tension in his voice.

Seeing her glance at the wrapping for the bento, he continued, "the stuff there was too damn bland. I ate an onigiri. Feh. No more."

She silently processed his words as he continued with his typing. Only the tenseness of his shoulders and the very, very faint blush on his cheeks (which he would always vehemently deny later) revealed his feelings.

_He didn't like to eat the things, but he did anyway, because he thought it was what she wanted,_ she realized. _He cared for her enough to give in--which was pretty big, considering he was the most insanely competitive person she knew_…A wave of gladness washed over her.

The next thing he knew, she had her arms around his neck and she was kissing his cheek.

His more evil self protested._ Goody two shoes Anezaki doesn't know how to kiss a man!!! Kekeke. Constant Practice breeds perfection. Well, then. Lesson #1 begins… _

_N.O.W_.

He suddenly turned his head to capture her lips with his own. Mamori's eyes widened in surprise as his arm snaked around her waist. His laptop fell unnoticed as she was swiveled around to fall conveniently into his lap.

The kiss was hot and hungry. _Completely like Hiruma_. Her mouth opened with the insistent press of his lips and his tongue snaked in. Instead of chocolate, she tasted the spicy mint of his gum, while his senses were pleasantly assaulted by slightly sweet blueberries and cream.

She returned the kiss just as hungrily, hardly believing what was happening. She felt the tips of his fangs teasing her bottom lip, biting but not breaking the skin. Her hands caressed his scalp and she was secretly amazed at the softness of his bleach-blonde hair. The long fingers of one hand held her face, directing the kiss, while the other traced circles on her back and waist.

They broke apart, short of breath. Mamori's face was flaming.

"_Suppose he thought she was throwing herself at him? Suppose it's just one of his jokes (even though she started it)?Gods, suppose he knew that was her FIRST damn kiss, suppose_--

Seeing the embarrassment on her face, his brows furrowed together.

"Don't start, "he snarled, "_fucking girlfriend._"

Her eyes watered momentarily._ It's possible, after all, _she thought, heart swelling, and nodded happily. The arm around her grew tighter.

That moment, he became more dashingly (dangerously) handsome as he bared all his fangs in a large smile. _For Her._ Then and ever after, she felt that it was the one instant she realized her heart was skewered forever.

**************************************

Epilogue-ish……

She gave a gentle swipe to arrange his wild hair. It was maybe her favourite part of him. She smiled secretively. _Aside from those lips_…

He half-heartedly moved his head away. "Don't bother. It always spikes."

She nodded, still playing with his hair. "I'm really sorry about your laptop," she looked guiltily over his shoulder at the computer he had taken apart.

"Don't be an idiot." He nodded at the mass of wires. "Five minutes max and it's fixed." His eyes widened suddenly and he looked rather ill. "Fuck…! I sounded like the damn monkey."

She giggled. Then she caught sight of the fangirl's chocolates. The container had fallen to the ground, but even Cerberos had refused to eat them.

An evil chibi-Mamori in purple fur and tuxedo appeared on her shoulder, flexing her bat wings. Ah, sweet rebirth!

"Do you have a flame-thrower handy anywhere, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori asked in an overly-sweet voice.

One of his eyebrows arched even higher. "In the bottom locker," he threw her the key.

In a moment, it was out.

"_This is for how sorry I am for being too nice. You are mine, Hiruma-kun,_ she thought as she rather expertly supported the heavy gun on her shoulder. All Mine. Taking aim, she pulled the trigger.

WHOOOOSHHH!!!! And the chocolates were burnt to a crisp in a second.

Ya-HA~~!!!

"Thanks, Hiruma-kun," she said brightly, back to her angelic self as she returned the gun to its place.

Damn. He would've given her Lesson #2 if his hands weren't holding steady the wires he was soldering.

_This fucking adorable woman_…. He knew then, more than ever, that he had found his absolutely perfect mate.

His grin was wickedly crooked, as always. "Make the barbecue wings extra_ hot_ tomorrow."

She thought aloud. "Hm… I think I'd better make some spicy tacos to go with it, then. "

_Yes, perfect. And very damn Useful. Kekekeke._

Owari

-----------

Notes:

The clothes were the ones evil Mamori wore on the school meet. Hiruma mentioned in the interview before the Shinryuji match that he wanted a useful woman.


End file.
